Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Sunset Shimmer's time to Shine. Narrator: Our Planet Earth is a peaceful world where Friendship and Harmony was brought, Until Nightmare Moon appears and plans to take over. But then, Ransik gathers Twilight Sparkle and her friends to form a new group of heroes to fight against Nightmare Moon. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One early morning at 5 AM, Sunset Shimmer was training to use her Wisdom Morpher and Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: HIYA!!! Itassis: Very impressive, Sunset. Deker: (draws Uramasa) Good, Now channel your power towards me and Matoombo. Concentrate. Matoombo: Let us begin. Sunset Shimmer: Right. (activates her Wisdom Morpher) Wisdom Power, Energize! (morphs into the Wisdom Ranger) Nadira: Don't try to overwork yourself. Sunset Shimmer: I know what I'm doing, Nadira. Nadira: All right, Just making sure. Just then, Some three figures arrived in their Motorcycle, It was Nick Russell (known as Bowen) And his parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Nadira: Oh, Hi there. Udonna: Hello, Nadira. Sunset Shimmer: (powered down) You know them, Nadira? Nadira: I sure do, Sunset. I'd like you to meet Nick Russell. Nick Russell: In another world, My real name was Bowen. These are my parents, Udonna and Leanbow. Udonna: Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Leanbow: It's an honor to meet you. Sunset Shimmer: It's nice to meet you three too. Itassis: Long time no see, Old friends. Leanbow: Itassis, Matoombo. Matoombo: A long time indeed, Leanbow. Sunset Shimmer: So, Nick. What brings you and your parents all the way here? Nick Russell: Well, Someone told me that you have gain the Wisdom Morpher. I never thought it would've chose you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I'm just learning a few by training. Udonna: We hope Ransik has taught you and your friends well. Sunset Shimmer: He has, Udonna. Would you three like to meet the rest of my friends? I'm sure Twilight would be so happy to hear all about you and the rest of the Mystic Rangers. Nick Russell: Sounds good to me. Leanbow: We'd be honored. So with that, They went to the secret lair to see Ransik. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, We have visitors. Ransik: Wonderful, Welcome, Nick, Leanbow and Udonna. It's a pleasure to meet you three. Udonna: The pleasure is all ours, Ransik. Nick Russell: Sunset was just going to introduce us to the rest of her friends. Ransik: That's wonderful, They're on they're way now. Just then, Leanbow sensed a powerful evil. Leanbow: Hmmm. Nick Russell: Dad, What's the matter? Leanbow: Something evil is up back at Briarwood, I can feel it. Meanwhile, Nightmare Moon was thinking of a new plan to defeat the Harmony Rangers. Nightmare Moon: There must be some way to be rid of the Power Rangers. Sombra: Hmmm, How about two villains, Imperious and Morticon? Nightmare Moon: Excellent plan, Sombra, Begin the resurrection. Sombra: At once. So, The resurrection of Imperious and Morticon has been made. Imperious: Wha... Where are we? Morticon: We're alive again! Nightmare Moon: It was all thanks to Sombra. Imperious: Excellent. Morticon: The time for revenge has finally come! Nightmare Moon: And revenge you shall have, Now listen carefully. Back with Twilight and the girls, They were summoned by Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Ransik, Why'd you called us here? Ransik: There's trouble in Briarwood. These are the Mystic Rangers. Nick Russell, a.k.a. Bowen. Red Ranger, Charlie Thorn, a.k.a. Chip, Yellow Ranger, Madison Rocca, Blue Ranger and her sister, Vida, Pink Ranger, Xander Bly, Green Ranger, Nick's mother, Udonna, White Ranger, Daggeron, Solaris Knight, Nick's father, Leanbow, Wolf Warrior, Koragg, Knight Wolf and Clare, Moon Ranger. Nick Russell: Hello, Girls. Charlie Thorn: Hey there. Madison Rocca: Pleased to meet you six. Vida Rocca: Hi. Xander Bly: G'day, Laddies. Udonna: Sunset Shimmer has told much about you, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Daggeron: But, There's trouble in Briarwood. Koragg: Yes, Imperious and Morticon has return, It is the work of your enemy, Nightmare Moon. Clare: It's true, That's why Nick, Udonna and Leanbow summoned us here. Leanbow: We'll need your help. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Leanbow. We'd be happy to help. Ransik: Go, And good luck to you all. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Ransik. So, They set off to Briarwood in their attempt to stop Imperious and Morticon. Meanwhile, Dean Cadance was reading a book. Dean Cadance: This book is really interesting to look at. Suddenly, Imperious appeared out of nowhere. Imperious: Not for long. Dean Cadance: (gasps) Who are you? What're you doing here?! Morticon: (knocks her out) You're coming with us. Imperious: Great work, Let's go. Later, There was a knock on the door when Sunset Shimmer opened it. Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Dean Cadance, Are you in here? But her office was empty, But discovers footprints of something evil captured Cadance. Sunset Shimmer: She's in trouble, I have to warn the others! And not a moment too soon, Twilight, Nick and the others were warned. At Briarwood, Cadance was held hostage by Imperious and Morticon. Dean Cadence: (waking up) Huh? Imperious: Surprise! Dean Cadance: Who are you two, And what do you want with me? Morticon: It's none of your concern, By the time we're finished with the Mystic and Harmony Force Power Rangers, This world will belong to Nightmare Moon. Dean Cadance: You two won't get away with this! Imperious: I'm afraid we already have. Koragg: Not for long, Imperious! Morticon: What?! Twilight Sparkle: Release my Sister-In-Law! Imperious: Oh, So, Those are the Harmony Force Rangers, And with them are the Rangers who destroyed us, No problem at all. Nick Russell: You ready, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course I am, Nick. Charlie Thorn: It's time to finish this, Applejack. Applejack: You bet, Chip. Madison Rocca: Let's do it, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm ready, Madison. Vida Rocca: We're in this together, Rarity. Rarity: Indeed we are, Vida. Xander Bly: Shall we, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You bet we shall, Xander. Daggeron: Are you up for this, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Ready steady, Daggeron. Udonna: It's time we combine our magic, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Right, Udonna. (to Clare) Ready, Clare? Clare: Ready, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Mind if I lead, Leanbow? Leanbow: After you, Sunset. Koragg: Lead the way. Sunset Shimmer: It's Morphin Time! Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Mystic Rangers: Magical Source, Mystic Force! The morphing sequence of the Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All Together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force Symbol appears followed by the colors of smoke and explosions. Morticon: We're going to enjoy this. Imperious: Hidiacs, Styxoids, Attack! (summoning the Hidiacs and Styxoids) Rainbow Dash: Let's Rock and Roll! And so, The fight begins. Nick Russell: Twilight, Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Magic Sword, Ready! Nick Russell: Magi Staff, Sword Mode! Morticon: Bring it on! Twilight and Nick: Fire Magic! (hits Morticon and the Styxoids) Morticon: Ah! Charlie Thorn: Okay, Applejack, It's our turn to strike, Ready? Applejack: Ready, Chip. Honesty Axe! Charlie Thorn: Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode! Both: Combine! (combining their weapon) Lightning of Honesty! (blasts the Hidiacs) Applejack: Hoo-Wee! That was Shockein'! Madison Rocca: Fluttershy, Let's take down those Styxoids. Fluttershy: Okay, Madison. Kindness Daggers, Ready! Both: Sea of Kindness! (washes away the Styxoids) Vida Rocca: Alright, Rarity, It's time for a beat down. Rarity: Right, Vida. Generosity Staff! Vida Rocca: Magi Staff, Wand Mode! Both: Wind of Generosity! (blows away the Hidiacs) Rarity: It appears our skills made the Hidiacs blew away. Xander Bly: Now then, Shall we, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: With pleasure, Xander. Laughter Lances! Xander Bly: Magi Staff, Axe Mode! Both: Laughing Timber! (wipe out the Styxoids) Xander Bly: Now, That's cutting things down. Pinkie Pie: (chuckles) Good puns. Daggeron: Are you ready, Jenji? Jenji: Roger! Daggeron: Are you ready, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah. Loyalty Crossbow! Daggeron: Lamp Laser! Both: Full blast! (blast the whole Hidiacs and Styxoids) Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Sunset Shimmer: Udonna, Leanbow, Koragg, Care, Get ready to combine your powers! Udonna: Of course, Sunset! Clare: You got it! Koragg: We're ready! Leanbow: Lead the way. Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Udonna: Snow Staff! Leanbow and Koragg: Knight Saber and Wolf Shield! Clare: Gatekeeper Staff! Sunset Shimmer: Harnessing all powers as one! Imperious: It cannot be! Morticon: How is that possible! Sunset Shimmer: Final Strike! (strikes at Imperious and Morticon) Imperious: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (exploded) Morticon: (screams and exploded) After the fight, Dean Cadance was free. Rarity: You have something on your shoes, Cadance. Dean Cadance: And I see you've followed to where I was taken. Twilight Sparkle: I'm glad you're okay, Cadance. Dean Cadance: Thanks, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Matoombo, Get Cadance to safety. Matoombo: Of course, Sunset. So, Matoombo teleported himself and Cadance to safety. Nightmare Moon: This isn't over yet, Rangers! (casts a spell and made Imperious and Morticon bigger) Imperious: (laughs evily) Now to really have some fun!! Morticon: (evil laugh) Sunset Shimmer: The game will be over soon, Imperious! Harmony Zords, Arise! The Harmony Zords came in the nick of time. Mystic Rangers: It's Titan Time! Xander Bly: Mystic Minotaur! (transform into the Mystic Minotaur) Vida Rocca: Mystic Sprite! (transform into the Mystic Sprite) Madison Rocca: Mystic Mermaid! (transform into the Mystic Mermaid) Charlie Thorn: Mystic Garuda! (transform into the Mystic Garuda) Nick Russell: Mystic Phoenix! (transform into the Mystic Phoenix) Clare: Ancient Mystic Mode! (transform into Ancient Mystic Titan) Mystic Titans: Ancient Power, Mystic Titans! The Mystic Titans combined themselves into the Titan Megazord. Mystic Rangers: Titan Megazord! Daggeron: Solar Streak! The Solar Streak was summoned was Jenji was free from his lamp. Jenji: I thought I'd never get out of here. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Let's give Nick and the others a hand! Mane 5: Right! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Zords, Initiating combination with the Titan Megazord! So, The Harmony Zords combined with the Titan Megazord. Nick Russell: Perfect timing, Twilight. Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers: Titan Megazord, Elemental Mode! Daggeron: Solar Streak Megazord! The Solar Streak transform into the Solar Streak Megazord. Sunset Shimmer: Udonna, Leanbow, Koragg, I'm going to need help from Catastros and Brightstar, I've got an idea. Koragg: Of course, Susnet. Udonna: Right. Leanbow: We're on it. Leanbow and Koragg: Catastros, Arise! Udonna: Brightstar, Arise! Catastros and Brightstar came to the rescue just in time. Udonna: It's up to us now, Sunset. You lead, And we'll follow! Sunset Shimmer: Right, Catastros, Brightstar and Wisdom Unicorn Zord, Initiationg combination with the Solar Streak Megazord! Catastros, Brightstar and the Wisdom Unicorn Zord combined to form the Solar Streak Megazord. Daggeron: All right, Sunset! Jenji: Such Power! Sunset Shimmer, Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow and Koragg: Solar Streak Megazord, Wisdom Mode! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Pinkie Pie: Nice Zord! And the fight is on between the Titan Megazord Elemental Mode and Morticon. Morticon: Ha, Like that makes any difference, We're still going to take you down. Nick Russell: We'll see about that, Morticon! Twilight Sparkle: Let's finish this! Harmony Force and Mystic Rangers: Ancient Power, Elemental Mystic Spell Seal! Elemental Mystic Strike! Morticon: (screams and exploded) The Solar Streak Megazord Wisdom Mode is up against Imperious. Imperious: What, Morticon was destroyed?! Sunset Shimmer: And now it's our turn to destroy you, Imperious! Daggeron: Well said, Sunset! Leanbow: Let's end this! Koragg: Yes, And for good! Udonna: Frost Trap! (trapped Imperious' body with ice power) Imperious: I can't break free! Sunset Shimmer: Time we send this mummy back to his tomb! Sunset, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg and Udonna: Furnace Blast of Wisdom! Fire! Imperious: NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gets sucked into the furnace) NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (explodes) Sunset Shimmer: This battle is now over. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! At Sugarcube Corner, Everyone was celebrating their victory. Nick Russell: Job well done, Everyone, It was a success. Twilight Sparkle: It sure was, Nick. Daggeron: Thanks for your help, Sunset. Especially from your friends. Sunset Shimmer: It was nothing compared to our team effort, Daggeron. Leanbow: You and Twilight did well leading your teams as well, Son. And we're proud of you. Udonna: And even if you are Nick Russell at heart, You will always be our son, Bowen. Nick Russell: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad. And thank you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: What're friends for, Nick? Mrs. Cup Cake: Come again, Sir. Ransik: Milkshakes for everyone! (bumped and tripped over Sweetie Belle) Whoa! The Milkshakes spilled all over Rarity. Rarity: My outfit! Sweetie Belle: Sorry, Ransik. Ransik: I am terribly sorry, Rarity. Rarity: Oh well, No harm done. And everyone laughed happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225